


I'd Follow You Anywhere

by beefy_noods



Series: Romantic Comedy AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Communication Failure, Domestic, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Series, Therapy, mentions of Clarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/pseuds/beefy_noods
Summary: Despite the positive changes in their lives, Ignis and Gladio still slog through the ups and downs. Grief and healing isn't a straight line, and Ignis does his best to accept that, even when it's hard.//Part 3 of my Romantic Comedy AU - Although it isn't necessary to read the other installments, the story is mentioned throughout.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Romantic Comedy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	I'd Follow You Anywhere

January was a rough month. 

Ignis thought that moving into their new place would change that. A fresh start. Somewhere without the weight of Gladio’s memories of years of being alone. Of why he had to live alone.

Didn’t matter.

Like clockwork, Gladio would become closed-off, quieter. Never mean, but never nice either.

It was so damn isolating to go from living with the warmest, gentlest teddy bear to a silent and somber person.

And so far Ignis hadn’t found a solution.

It was the day before the anniversary of Clarus’ death and Ignis was sitting in his therapist’s office, with a deep frown, hardly listening.

“Ignis.” Margaret cut in, “You’ve been spacing out this whole session. You’ve made vague mentions of your day being okay but ‘not great.’ Are you really okay?”

A year ago, he’d lie to his therapist, but it was not a year ago. He sighed, leaning forward in his chair with a defeated slouch, “No. I’m not.”

—

Halfway through their nightly routine of bitching about their favorite reality show, Ignis snapped. Usually Gladio would be lifting half the weight, slandering the dresses some of the contestants wore while Ignis picked apart their weak performance skills. But Ignis was the only one talking and very frantically, like he had to perform himself.

One of the girls mentioned Britney Spears, usually a time for Gladio to say ‘Here we go!’” And laugh at Ignis’ fiery rage at their weak attempts to do her justice.

Gladio said nothing. He didn’t even make a noise, and for some reason that was Ignis’ final straw. He turned off the TV and stood, “I can’t do this anymore. Goodnight.” 

“What? We didn’t even see what she was gonna do.” Gladio grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks, “I wanna-“

“Sit there and say nothing?” Ignis looked at him with a searing expression, “I am… so tired of this Gladio. It isn’t the TV show it’s-“

“I’m not dumb, Ignis. I…” Gladio’s expression was pained and his posture defeated, “I noticed you were getting upset this week… but how I am feeling, it’s not about you.”

Ignis folded his arms across his chest, taking his hand away from Gladio. “I know, but-“

“You can’t help me.” Gladio said firmly, standing and wrapping his arms around Ignis with an unrelenting grip. “And that’s okay.”

The weight of the words were more crushing when it came out of Gladio’s mouth, and not his therapist’s. Ignis held onto Gladio tighter, unable to speak, but ready to listen.

“It gets easier with you around, and in some ways… it gets harder.” Gladio laughed but it wavered, “I should be able to let it go now that I’ve ‘moved’ on… made a new life with a handsome, perfect and mean fiancé who I totally don’t deserve. But all of those things remind me of how stupid I am for still being hung up over losing my Dad. Of losing the person I was before it happened. Of losing so much damn time.”

Ignis buried his face in Gladio’s shoulder, wiping the tears on his shirt, “You can feel that way, Gladio. I never said you couldn’t.” Ignis pulled back looking at him with a very determined gaze, “I know I can’t fix this. And maybe it will never be ‘fixed’. But I need you to let me in again, Gladio.” He hung his head low, “I hate when you leave me alone. I hate it so much. And I hate telling you that. I should be fine on my own. I’m Ignis Fucking Scientia for God’s sake.”

Gladio laughed, “Did your uncle give you that name when he adopted you?”

“Yes. He did. So when you take my last name you can add that to your driver’s license.”

“I’ll pass.” Gladio snorted, “But I do want to finish that episode.”

“Oh yeah?”

With a firm hand, Gladio encouraged Ignis to sit next to him on the couch, “Yes. And I’ll goad you on to bitch about the way this girl ruins the sanctity of Britney Spears. Followed by a nice warm bath.”

“Then what?” Ignis was already softening up, his whole body was leaning into Gladio’s now as they settled into the couch.

“Didn’t plan that far ahead. But…” He kissed Ignis’ forehead, “I know you have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey YO. I said in my last rom com update that I wouldn't update this anymore but full disclosure, i really like this AU and I kept shaming myself for enjoying it. Even if no one else does, I have fun writing these boys and think about them a lot. I love them! 
> 
> hey must thanks for listening to me so much over the past few months, you've made me feel less ashamed about the fact that this is the gladnis i wanna write. thank you.
> 
> ( But just now realizing Duke isn't in this wow I failed this AU)
> 
> The title is a cher lyric


End file.
